


Not Greasy

by BlindCupid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Slash, Inappropriate Professor Behavior, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Unrequited Crush, because he’s the Dark Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCupid/pseuds/BlindCupid
Summary: Professor Riddle had only been the DADA teacher for a few months but had already witnessed the tension between these Gryffindors and this particular Slytherin. The reasons ranging from simple house rivalries to a love triangle of sorts over the redheaded mudblood girl.Professor Riddle had another theory.Not that he cared overmuch but it was currently disrupting his lecture.





	Not Greasy

Professor Riddle heard snickering in the back of his classroom. He didn’t have to look to know who was the cause. He rolled his eyes towards the two instigators.

“Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, what seems to be so important that you found it necessary to interrupt my class?” 

Scattered snickering covered up by coughs emanated from the other students in his class.

“Oh nothing too important. Only you had Sniv... I mean Snape, hand back our papers and there appears to be grease smears all over them.”

The Mister Snape in question had lank greasy-looking hair, a large hooked nose and was thin, in a malnourished sort of way. He hadn’t any age typical pimples but then those are easily taken care of with a simple potion taught to first years. At first glance, the boy did appear greasy but from a closer inspection, most likely not so very greasy overall. Certainly not, compared to muggle boys of the same age. 

Professor Riddle had only been the DADA teacher for a few months but had already witnessed the tension between these Gryffindors and this particular Slytherin. The reasons ranging from simple house rivalries to a love triangle of sorts over the redheaded mudblood girl.

Professor Riddle had another theory.

Not that he cared overmuch but it was currently disrupting his lecture. 

“Mister Snape is... greasy? And that is more important than listening to my lecture?” 

More scattered laughter and a few snorting and coughing noises. Snape’s face was red and he stared down at his hands which were clutching his quill and parchment. His hair fell across his face, hiding his eyes while his large nose poked out from behind the curtain of black hair. 

Professor Riddle stepped in front of Snape without looking at him. His eyes, instead, focused on those of Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. He stretched out his hands, palm up, in front of the young man sitting tense and still as a statute before him.

“Give me your hands.” 

Severus Snape hesitated but slowly released his grip on his quill and parchment placed his hands in his Professor’s. 

Professor Riddle caressed Snape’s palms to his fingertips and again across the backs of his hands. They were strong hands, long elegant fingers, smooth skinned except for a few calluses and ink stains beneath his fingernails on his right hand. 

But they weren’t greasy.

“Not ‘greasy.’”

He released the student’s hands. There was a fire in Mr. Potter’s eyes and a smug smile on Mr. Black’s face.

“Probably dripped from his hair.” Black suggested with a shrug.

Professor Riddle raise and eyebrow and unceremoniously shoved his fingers into Snape’s hair. It did feel a little greasy, as though he’d washed his hair the night before rather than this morning but nothing like what the Gryffindors suggested. His hair felt coarse and unhealthy. Obviously this boy was severely undernourished. Neglected and abused too, if he had to guess. 

Professor Riddle fisted Snape’s hair and none-too-gently bent the boy’s head back. A surprised whimper escaped Snape’s gaping mouth, full of crooked and yellowed teeth. His face burned bright crimson, most likely mortified by the attention.

No one was laughing now, however. The class had gone very still, which only magnified the abrupt screech of Potter’s chair being forced backward as he shot up to his feet and stared down the DADA professor. Black looked up at his friend with a stupidly confused expression. Potter’s fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

Professor Riddle wanted to laugh but, instead smirked and said, simply:

“Not ‘greasy.’”


End file.
